the_world_of_sionfandomcom-20200214-history
The High Ones
'Introduction' The High Ones are the highest rank of divine. Chained within the Bastille in the City-Upon-High, The High Ones are literally bound to their posts by Claustrus (Steward of Responsibility) ''and as of such are incapable of leaving the Bastille. 'Origins' The High Ones rule over The World of Sion from their chambers within the Bastille of the City-Upon-High. Their responsibilities are to govern and ensure the very definition of their appointed aspects of existence. The origins of the High Ones is unknown to all except for Hadeana-Eonus (High Lady of Creation), it is generally assumed by most High Ones that the lady crafted all of the current inhabitants of Sion from her conclave within the Bastille. Several stewards have attempted to guess the origins of Hadeana-Eonus herself, yet all of these attempts have been met with only frustration and nothing to show for the staggering amounts of time dedicated to pondering such questions. Most High Ones simply accept that they owe their existance to Hadeana-Eonus and choose then get on with their assigned responsibilities. They leave questions of deeper philosophy to those knowledge keepers that are foolish enough to attempt answering them. The closest that any being has come to knowing the entirety of creation would be the event recorded within the High-Library as 'Hadeana-Eonus : Regrets'. There are only two recorded examples of Hadeana-Eonus taking wardens. The first instance took place in the 3rd season in the year of Courage (The Sionic calendar names its years after aspects and then measures the 4 seasons) the chosen warden being a gifted sourceror. The source was known as Denvil to his peers and Hadeus-Eonus saw fit to bless the talented Sourceror with her insignia. Upon having the secrets of all creation revealed to him Denvil is recorded as being 'supremely apathetic' only weeks before he was struck dead by a runaway cart. Witnesses upon inquisition were only able to state that Denvil reguarly talked about having 'won existence' and was he was reportedly unphased or moved by even the most shocking of mortal acts. It appeared likely that Denvil had seen the cart but viewed his immenent demise as little concern, victory won. Hadeana-Eonus was deliberately more careful with her second choice of warden. The Starten Sisters were her second choice. The Starten sisters were undoubtedly the most knowledgeable Knowledge Keepers of all time. So much so that in the 1st Season of the year of Longevity they were both blessed with the insignia of creation. Despite the sisters possessing the memory pool so common of knowledge keeper twins, Angeel ended up accidentally killing her sister Briar over whose mind would contain the memory of the knowledge itself. Naturally, the sudden death of her sister placed Angeel firmly into a state of limbo. Making her useless to Hadeana-Eonus . Once Angeel finally died of natural causes in the two season in the year of Lunge, Hadeana-eonus swore to never take upon another warden. So, it has been since. The secrets of creation remain a riddle for the knowledge keepers to waste their time on. 'Function' The High Ones each take on leading aspects of Sion. The High Ones essentially serve as the head of the chain of command where existence is concerned. Defining and granting consistency to their aspect is the primary role of the High Ones, for example, Velomere (High Lord of Justice) has the crucial role of defining justice within Sion. The word of Velomere is justice, no morality or external resource is concerned. This is true of all the High Ones. The seconday role of the High Ones is to oversee the Stewards who interlap with the High Ones aspect. This means that a single High Lord or Lady could well be in charge of thousands upon thousands of stewards, and even more wardens! Naturally, this is the function that fills most of a High Ones time. Matters of Steward management can range from simply placing one steward in touch with another steward all the way to offering guidance to a steward who might feel lost or confused. Some High Ones duties may become ever more confusing when certain aspects intertwine. For example, should a steward neglect their responsibility and recieve a shackling from Claustrus, an extra duty of Velomere is to determine when the chained steward may go free once more. 'Physicality' High Ones can be clearly identified as they stand well over the normal height of any mortal race. The High Ladies stand just under the 7 foot mark whilst the High Lords can range up to nearly 7 and a half feet. Whilst this is a clear indication of the High Ones status, there is another key identifier that all High Ones possess. Each High One has a unique insignia branded somewhere upon their body, for some it might be obvious (Philigree has a finger held to a pair of lips on his left forearm) others have more subtle insignias (Tempi-Mox-Verona-Et-Tu has a circle upon her stomach). Whilst both stewards and wardens will also possess insignias, the combination of the High Ones absurd height as well as their insignia instantly sets them apart as High Ones. '''Notable High Ones' *Hadeana-Eonus (High Lady of Creation) *Veromere (High Lord of Justice) *Synth (High Lord of Death) *Tempi-Mox-Verona-Et-Tu (High Lady of Time) *Philigree (High Lord of Secrets) Residence The High Ones of the City-Upon-High are all bound by Claustrus within the Bastille. The Bastille is the most prominent building within the City-Upon-High and is located within the mountain itself. Each High One has their own room within the Bastille and as a result, the building is one of the largest in the entire city.